


七罗贝七和塔罗贝的古埃及paro

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 爱岗敬业去埃及旅游完一圈虽然没能打DIO但是有成功收集素材憋出这样一个梗。七罗贝七互攻，塔罗贝，塔拟兽注意。末尾少量古兰姬塔和古兰七/古兰罗贝暗示。R-18G，兽奸，群P，符合古代道德伦理的暴力及乱伦描写警告。……后半截由于查不到鳄鱼的精液资料暴走为超自然系了。（望天





	七罗贝七和塔罗贝的古埃及paro

法老老七和新晋贵族祭司罗贝，两人在神殿后边制造木乃伊用的皮革帐篷里搞的时候，罗贝一直在妄想切开老七侧腹掏内脏，手都忍不住摸上旁边工具桌面。老七一把抓住自己赐给年轻祭司的黄金螺贝项链夹紧腿，在罗贝脖子上勒出红痕让他喘不过气低下头，恶狠狠地把罗贝的耳垂咬出血：你TMD想都不要想。

塔先生是罗贝养的一条巨无霸鳄鱼，只听罗贝一个人的话。大祭司罗贝带着大鳄鱼在神庙里散步的画面超温馨。

所有胆敢冒犯罗贝的奴隶最后都会进了塔的肚子，有刚从罗贝身上下来就被咬死的，有做到一半就被撕断四肢的，运气好能让罗贝满意的可以多活几天，然后被塔吃掉。

塔先生很重，趴上来会把罗贝压得非常辛苦。罗贝不介意但是塔先生是很疼老婆的！

所以一般都是塔先生吃得差不多了就翻过肚肚来，让在旁边听着活物被嚼碎声音发情湿透的罗贝趴过来给塔先生口，口完一发再骑乘上去。被啃食的奴隶也许死透了也许还没有，总之一人一鳄鱼在血糊糊的地面上滚得很开心。

老七去神庙做献祭仪式的时候都是罗贝负责，本来应该给老七身上抹香精，但是罗贝会换成用蜂蜜给老七涂奶子，乳尖更是重点照顾揉吮到完全立起来为止。老七也只是瞪他但从来不说什么。献祭过程中罗贝会比较乖，规规矩矩按流程来，看起来很圣洁凛然。献祭做完了罗贝就把老七推倒在地上，用舌头和嘴一点点把蜂蜜全舔干净，哼哼唧唧说陛下您的乳汁好甜之类的骚话，老七不耐烦地扯他头发说你快点，两人就在众神的塑像围观下肆无忌惮地疯狂做爱，淫靡的响声在室内自带煽情回音效果。塔先生守在入口处发呆打呵欠，不让无关人士进来。

罗贝平时无聊的话会挑选一些身强力壮的奴隶进自己的院子玩乱交趴，塔先生趴在旁边张大嘴晒太阳。奴隶们有的被吓到屌软，有的反而被刺激到生殖本能，格外勇猛把罗贝干到失智啊黑颜神志不清。要是表现不好不够粗暴的，会被罗贝踢开滚到塔先生张开的嘴里，吓到崩溃哭嚎求饶。塔先生可能现在就咬一口，也可能无动于衷继续张嘴让奴隶活下去，无论哪种罗贝都会超开心。罗贝这种烂透了的私生活算是公开的秘密，啊反正古代祭司生活都很糜烂这点程度不算什么（偏见）反正罗贝是所有祭司中木乃伊制造技术最好的一个，地位高又和老七关系好（老七：没有！），压根没在怕的，过得不要太爽哦。

 

塔先生被祭司们当作鳄鱼神索贝克的现世化身来崇拜敬奉，地位至高无上。平时待在神庙深处一座地位超然特殊神殿里不怎么走动，连神庙里最年老的祭司都说不清楚塔先生是什么时候开始就待在这里，传说整个神庙的建立就是因为塔先生在这里定居的缘故。罗贝是新进神庙的年轻祭司，无权无势，家里人都死光了的小贵族。他戴的耳环逾制了，被高级祭司们训斥，但是因为罗贝喜欢所以完全不在乎也不去改。看他不顺眼的高级祭司于是找了个借口，说赐予年轻祭司们去拜谒鳄鱼神化身的荣耀，把另外两个在内斗中失势的年轻祭司也抓来，和罗贝一起涂上特制香油，让他们去至高神殿里觐见神明的现世化身。香油里混杂了能刺激鳄鱼食欲的特殊成分，另外两人大致有了预感都在瑟瑟发抖，只有罗贝毫不在乎，还有心情边走边看着自己的十指想着才不要染指甲呢。

神殿里没有人在的，沿着淌水的走廊行进到最深处，是一个特殊设计的幽深大厅，四面都是往下修建的整齐阶梯，沉入宽广的水下。水很清，有粉色荷花在边角处盛放。三人刚进去就听到哗啦水响，一个祭司吓得往后坐倒腿软，另一个陷入恐慌赶紧头冲池子跪下额头贴地念念有词希望鳄鱼神饶恕。只有罗贝站着没动，饶有兴致地打量环境和壁画上描述的神庙历史。

塔先生就在这个时候昂然上水，粗壮的前肢一掌下去就把跪地祭司的脑袋踩得粉碎，脑浆和鲜血流到池子里。罗贝当时就颅内高潮了，塔先生出水的上半身绕着罗贝转了半圈，抬起长长的鳄吻注视着他，还沉在水里的下半身震动鳞片，制造出求偶时特有的水波。罗贝被这声音搞得湿到不能再湿，充满柔情蜜意地俯身亲吻塔先生的鼻尖，脱掉自己的裙裤，在塔先生眼前露出自己已经一片泥泞的下半身和半勃的阴茎。塔先生一甩尾巴，把另一个想逃跑的祭司两腿打断，让他绝望地趴在地上疯狂惨叫。罗贝背对塔先生在阶梯上趴下来，伸手扒开自己的臀部，露出饥渴翕动着的后穴，眼波荡漾。下一秒罗贝就心满意足地被塔先生异形般冰冷坚硬的性器贯穿，甜腻腻地娇喘呻吟扭腰。活人的惨叫声是绝佳的助兴，罗贝完全陷入一见钟情后光速和老公洞房花烛交出初夜的小娇妻mode，幸福到眼泪都要流出来。等塔先生在自己体内射了两次之后，终于留意到旁边围观这场淫靡疯狂性事几乎精神错乱的重伤号，罗贝嗯啊着娇声央求塔先生：他好可怜哦让我过去帮帮忙好不好嘛？

于是塔先生维持着插入的姿态，顶着罗贝喘着气四肢着地一点点往前爬，伏到那个可怜虫腿间给他口。那个年轻祭司下边被罗贝口，上边对着塔先生微张的鳄吻，利齿闪亮腥臭阵阵，没有硬起来反而吓得尿在了罗贝嘴里。罗贝又咳又呛撒娇说这个人好过分啊……话音未落，不高兴的塔先生就把那人的手咬断了，然后温柔地含住罗贝的手臂，把他拖下水池清洗，外加来了一次窒息式水下性爱。两分钟后罗贝差不多真窒息了，塔先生才翻过肚子把人托起来，趴在自己腹部喘气。水底堆积了各色白骨，都是塔先生以前吃掉的食物残渣。两人黏黏腻腻滚到水边继续搞。

等太阳下山，高级祭司淡定地带着一群人过来准备给他们收尸，却惊恐地发现另外两人都死透了，罗贝却一副标准雨露滋润后的妖妃姿态，依偎在塔先生身边给它挠痒痒。

罗贝施施然起身往外走，连招呼都不打，塔先生沉默着一路跟上，吓坏所有人。

罗贝原本住在神殿的低级祭司集体宿舍，自从塔先生和罗贝好上之后就不能用了，其他低级祭司看到塔先生跟着罗贝回来，吓到陷入恐慌，纷纷磕头跪拜。罗贝才不理他们，开开心心地抱住塔先生睡觉。神庙高层也无可奈何，紧急给罗贝拨了个独立小院子暂住，然后全力赶工出一个新的院落给罗贝和塔先生住。规制完全是按神妃标准来的，建的时候有专门修建很多特殊区域，比如流水通道、流淌着没过脚面的清水低于一般路面的道路和好几个下沉式中庭，方便塔先生出入。罗贝趾高气昂地在建到一半的时候带着塔先生去工地上看情况，从鼻子里哼了一声说塔喜欢晒太阳，才不要那么多池子。主持工程的高级祭司很想反驳但是无言以对，只好捏着鼻子删掉了两个蓄水池的设计，增加了一个方便晒太阳的小高台。

罗贝睡觉的时候塔先生一定会圈在他身边，男友力爆表。罗贝依仗着自己受到塔先生的无上荣宠，迅速踢掉一大票看不顺眼的老家伙往上爬。刚和老七机缘巧合私下里搞上的时候还是新晋小祭司，不到一年就光明正大变成大祭司，可以和法老一对一在祭室里鬼混了。罗贝第一次被正式介绍给法老时，那个作为神明在现世宠妻的娇羞姿态让老七像是吃了苍蝇一样恶心得直瞪眼，被罗贝笑了好久。

塔先生谁的话都不理会，罗贝也只是偶尔撒娇，塔先生怎么做都看心情。不过总的来说很记仇，想对罗贝不利的人分分钟可能被吃掉。

另外罗贝对全尼罗河的鳄鱼都没在怕的，可以随意光脚走在鳄鱼群里，踩着鳄鱼当踏脚过浅滩都没问题。毕竟是老大的配偶，身上那个味道足够让所有鳄鱼乖乖低头听话。

塔先生虽然体型庞大，行动却非常敏捷，耐力惊人。跟着罗贝走的时候那叫一个健步如飞，非常吓人。罗贝经常依偎在塔身边给他清洗身体刷牙挠痒痒，亲塔先生的眼皮和长长的鳄吻。由于罗贝喜欢接吻，经常会大半个身体都趴进塔先生大张的嘴里，去亲塔先生的舌头。有时候塔先生会回应一下，强健的舌肌尖端光是顶进口腔就能让罗贝半窒息了，是人类绝对无法办到的深喉，罗贝超爱这个的。

 

祭司和法老、极少部分大贵族能够学习并掌握超自然力量。有时候塔先生会在做爱的时候咬碎罗贝四肢，再用神力帮他完美再生，罗贝超爽超满足超幸福的。作为埃及第一天才祭司，罗贝某天学习到某个遗失许久的古代咒文，和老七上床的时候笑嘻嘻地用矿物颜料给老七下腹画上红色淫纹：这种颜料几千年都不会掉色的哦，哪怕希耶提陛下您死了变成木乃伊这个淫纹都去不掉，反正平时都遮住没人看得到，开心吗？

气到爆炸的老七一把按住罗贝，贴上罗贝下腹，把未干的颜料蹭过去大半：淫纹是吗？你自己好好享受如何？罗贝兴奋到脸红：哇还是您会玩，这样淫纹会变成只有我们两个和对方做的时候才完整耶，这下子感觉更刺激了……啊♡不要突然插进来♡效果太厉害了♡♡♡怎么办感觉要被您操到怀孕了♡♡♡

老七被暴增的感度折腾得一样不好受，气喘吁吁搞了半天两个人都精疲力尽，后穴精液咕啵咕啵起泡溢出来。老七狠瞪罗贝：你搞出来的烂摊子，给我赶紧研究出解咒方法！罗贝：欸您居然知道我不晓得怎么解咒就拿来玩了啊？不对，我们现在这样真的能怀孕的哦，要不要先把小孩生下来解决了继承人问题再说啊？

老七伸手扣住罗贝汗湿的后脑勺发力：我现在徒手捏爆你脑袋还是你马上去找解咒方法，选一个。罗贝：啊我想要第一个反正脑子是没用的东西……痛痛痛好爽……啊不对，对不起啦我这就去找。

结果淫纹问题拖了大半年才解决，因为罗贝超想给塔生小鳄鱼的。索贝克神名漂亮地发挥了作用，罗贝还真的成功怀上了。到预产期那天罗贝准时腹痛，过来探视大祭司病情的老七翻着白眼帮忙助产。顺利产下一窝十来只卵，可惜全部孵化失败，罗贝只好遗憾地拿它们做成炒蛋，还送了一份进王宫给老七加餐。

过了几天老七过来时问起那些蛋怎么样了，罗贝很伤心，说没孵出来，唯一的安慰就是它们味道很好……有把那份炒蛋吃完的老七脸都青了。

 

罗贝利亚身为大祭司还是有认真工作，比如黏着老七开开心心跟着上战场啦，在战场上愉快地搓雷槌大范围搞无差别轰炸——下一刻就会被老七一脚从战车上踹下去滚进飞扬尘土里，躺在混乱的战场地面放肆大笑，直到老七受不了他又拉着战车回去把人拽上来为止。抓到的战俘会被罗贝光明正大地向老七讨要，带回神庙当祭品或者消耗品。

战后举办盛大的欢庆仪式，神庙的外墙瞭望口，盛装的大祭司罗贝站在窗边，向下方整个广场的民众微笑挥手。身后阴影里，老七边操他边讥笑说你可要扶稳一点别摔下去，还有表情也太不自然了，是想让所有人都看到你被人干到发情的模样吗？罗贝很放肆地喘息说没关系啊，反正十几米高他们根本看不清……啊啊好棒~再来~

神庙的巨大廊柱区，大群高级祭司与官员捧着各种祭品祭器庄严肃穆走过。在最幽暗的角落里，从楼上瞭望口下来的罗贝注视着行列往神庙深处行进，用力扣住老七的腰，把他按在柱子地步圆台上，龟头故意顶在前列腺附近吊人胃口地磨来蹭去。老七用手捂住自己嘴强忍着不叫出声，罗贝也不强行掰开他的手，贴到人耳边含笑说：时间差不多了啊，法老再不出面可是会被发现不对的哦……？

庆典结束后罗贝会偷跑进老七王宫，在凉席上黏着人撒娇：什么时候再打仗呀，一想到可以上战场人家已经湿了♡

老七没好气地说去你的，这次打完算上缴获物资都没赚还小亏，打个毛线。

罗贝哼哼唧唧：那我直接说收到神谕要去讨伐某个贵族行不行？我早就看他不顺眼了……

老七把罗贝脑袋往枕头上一按：国库没钱！给我老实睡觉！

 

由于两个肮脏的大人滚在一起，罗贝又从中作梗，即使老七后妃成群也没能生出继承人。老七在继承人问题上被贵族和神官们逼得没办法了，只好跑去上埃及找到当地实权王族，向公主姬塔求婚，说希望姬塔跟他生个小孩，承诺这个孩子可以继承法老之位。姬塔涂着指甲油说不要，我的结婚对象只能是我弟弟古兰。吃了个闭门羹的老七回到姬塔给他安排的离宫，冥思苦想好久终于想起来，哦古兰啊，那个在宫廷里有露过脸的小家伙，印象中是个好苗子来着。于是和随行的罗贝商量，要不自己直接把古兰收为养子，这样就皆大欢喜了。

罗贝被老七按在床上操得正爽，脚缠着老七的腰，手里还不忘给老七的胸揉柠檬花香精，笑着说你其实是想玩被养子吃掉的游戏吧？把那个小家伙勾引到把持不住，仰着头边叫你父王边踮起脚来干你……啊♡♡♡又变硬了♡♡♡被我说中了？嘻嘻，害我也想尝一下小家伙的味道♡啊♡啊啊♡♡讨厌♡♡♡好棒♡♡♡再激烈一点♡♡♡

恼羞的老七还没来得及反驳，姬塔已经杀进他们的寝室一把拉开床边纱帘，镶金匕首狠狠钉进罗贝脸旁边的床板：古兰的童贞和处女都是我的东西，你们谁敢染指就等死吧！

罗贝笑得非常甜，侧过脸舔过匕首开锋的利刃，舌尖被刮出一道细密的血珠：咕哈，啊哈哈哈哈~！那么，这是只要等姬塔殿下吃完，我们就可以开动了的意思吗？

老七脸黑得像锅底，一把抓住作死的罗贝拽过来捂住嘴，硬着头皮向只留下一个冷漠背影大步往外走的姬塔道歉：对不起我会好好教训这个家伙……喂不要舔我手心！也不要突然夹那么紧！！

 

完成收养手续后，古兰以下埃及王子身份跟在老七身边学习，罗贝负责辅佐。正式迎娶自己的姐姐姬塔时是符合传统的15岁，婚礼非常盛大，三年后登基加冕成为统一上下埃及的新王。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 购物点的纸莎草商店有把中文名字翻译成埃及象形文字的服务，我差点就想开口问“那你们能不能进一步提供图案定制服务，给我来个脚边跟着大鳄鱼的大祭司微笑着向一脸不爽的法老唇边递出生命之钥的画面啊？”
> 
> 另外鳄鱼神索贝克的词源是“使……怀孕”，超给力的，对不对。（看蚂蚁


End file.
